Malinterpretame
by naomiatikawa
Summary: La primera vez siempre va a ser el paso más grande e incómodo de una pareja, y más si es homosexual. Akashi, a pesar de su basta experiencia, nunca había tenido sexo con un hombre, y para empeorar la situación era virgen su pareja. ¡¿Y si le hacia daño sabiendo por donde debía de entrar!


**—** **1—**

Miro nuevamente al más bajo, que jugaba con su ensalada en el plato, pateando un pequeño tomate por este e intentando agarrarlo con los picos del tenedor. Habían estado así unos minutos después de la última pregunta que le dirigió al bajito, sospechando claramente que fue mala idea ser tan directo; pero para el contrario el estar callado era simple intriga y tentación, pero a la vez tenia ese miedo que no lo dejaba responder.

—Entonces, ¿qué dices? —Comento el mayor, atrayendo por fin la distraída mirada del menor, y dejando que el pequeño tomate con el que jugaba cayera al lado de la cebolla que antes había separado al no gustarle.

—No sé. —Se encogió de hombros, mirando al anterior, que ya había terminado toda la comida del restaurante al que lo había invitado sin previo aviso, solo fue lo cogió de la mano, y sin exagerar, lo arrastro a un restaurante que ya tenia reservado. Era muy precavido en esas cosas.

— ¿No te gusta la idea? Sabes que no seré malo. —Miro el reloj de su mano, apreciando la hora. Era tarde, debía volver a su apartamento, pero no volvería solo esa noche, esta vez iría con su novio y realizarían ese acto que pareciera no pudiesen realizar: hacer el amor.

Una y otra vez lo habían intentado hacer, usando métodos que encontraban en algún lugar, y posiciones cómodas para el que hacia de pasivo; aun con ello, y las ganas por parte de ambos, siempre los interrumpía algo: que el trabajo, que la reunión, que ese día no, que ya no estaban calientes. Bueno, ni decir, siempre era un fracaso, y no lo iban a hacer a lo cavernícola: meterla y ya. No, para nada, la primera vez menor debía ser especial, más que nada la de él, porque por el más alto era lo contrario, si había perdido la virginidad, pero fue diferente, la perdió con una mujer, ósea vagina, ósea más fácil. ¡Pero esta vez ambos eran hombres! ¿Y si rompía a su amado? ¡¿Y si lo rompía?! Es que con saber por donde la debía meter se asustaba, no quería lastimarlo. Ah, pero no se rompería, habían mil parejas homosexuales en el mundo, y no había escuchado el primer caso de un hombre que se partió en dos por eso.

—No es eso. —Ladeo la cabeza. —Siempre que intentas hacer algo lo haces como si yo fuera de porcelana y fuese a romperme. —Ah, claro, él obvio también lo había notado, su novio no era virgen, pero actuaba como tal a la hora de hacerlo, o más bien intentarlo.

—P-pero no quiero lastimarte, Tetsuya. —Dijo algo avergonzado al saber que su amante se había dado cuenta de lo que intentaba hacer cada vez que lo evitaba a la hora de tener relaciones, siempre sacando alguna excusa aunque él también estuviese excitado. Así, siempre, terminando por masturbarse en el baño.

—Sé que es la primera vez que sales con un chico, Akashi-kun, pero el que sea uno no significa que no sea igual que con una mujer. —Bien, era virgen, pero había tenido más parejas, y bueno la razón por la que nunca tuvo sexo fue por su edad, ellos pensaban que era muy niño e inocente para quitarle esa belleza. Pero ya no era un niño, era un universitario de veintiún años, y su amante no era un adolescente, era un empresario de treinta años que nunca había salido con hombres, por ello su miedo a el sexo con otro hombre.

— ¡Pero es por "allá"! —Dijo un poco alto, atrayendo la mirada de varias personas curiosas; no era de todos los días ver a alguien tan, como Kuroko decía, malditamente sexy, llamar la atención en un restaurante elegante, mientras se encontraba acompañado de un muchacho universitario, que a diferencia del pelirrojo vestía con afán en sus prendas, parecía como si hubiera ido tarde y se colocó lo primero que encontró.

—Akashi-kun. —Susurro avergonzado, yendo con su manita a tapar la boca del mayor. No era necesario decirlo tan alto, las personas no se debían enterar de su mala situación sexual. —Vamos afuera... —Sonrio, pidiendo con ella que salieran de ese restaurante, ya los comenzaban a observar raro y a Kuroko lo que menos le gustaba eran las miradas.

 **—** **2—**

Habían por fin salido del lugar, luego de haber pagado la cuenta, que por parte de Tetsuya, no vio cuanto era, seguramente el precio realmente grande, y simple acción le conmovía, pero además pedía a Akashi discreción con todo eso. Si, eran novios, mas aun así Seijuuro era famoso, si alguien lo veía de esa forma con un universitario normal, se metería en problemas.

Caminaron por las calles de la dicha zona rosa. ¿Por qué rosa? No, no era por estar pintada de color rosa; era por ser una calle en medio de bares, restaurantes y el sector más famoso, elegante, al cual iban personas de otros paises, vivía gente famosa, y entre ellos Akashi, pero en un lugar un poco más apartado al resto. Al llegar al estacionamiento donde había dejado su auto de lujo, ambos entraron, para terminar su conversación donde nadie los podría ver o escuchar, al ser una charla un poco explicita.

Tetsuya dio un primer paso, dirigiéndose a besar a su pelirrojo novio, que no se hizo esperar, y correspondio el beso del contrario, jugando con sus lenguas en la union, mientras aumentaban su nexo ayudándose de una cercanía que provocaba Tetsuya, bailando con sus belfos encima de los otros, y succionando aquel oxigeno importante el uno para el otro. Kuroko, juguetón como a veces era, llevo sus manos al cuello de la camiseta de Akashi, quitándole un poco la corbata que llevaba, cogiendo de ella cada lado, para acercarlo más. En realidad era no es como si fuese siempre así, pero el también estaba aguantando todo ese tiempo a unir sus cuerpos.

—Ngh. —Como era de esperar, el pelirrojo se dio cuenta del propósito de Kuroko, alejándolo inmediatamente, claro antes soltando un quejido por el mordisco que este le dio en la lengua. —Espera, espera, espera. —Jadeo, intentando mantener su cordura que tanto llevo durante esos treinta años, pero que ahora comenzaba a perder debido a lo que hacia su novio. ¡Lo provocaba, eso era más que obvio! Pero no podía dejarse llevar tan fácil como la ultima vez.

— ¿Qué paso ahora? Tu fuiste el que me pidió que lo hiciéramos. —Bufo molesto, a veces se preguntaba si enserio alguien de esa edad podía ser tan virgen en esas cosas. Pero claro, era la primera vez con un hombre, y a pesar de ser dulce esa actitud, era también incomoda, no es como si solo pensara en hacerlo, pero era un adolescente, sus hormonas estaban a mil en esos momentos, y Akashi también lo provocaba con sus actos tan dulces, quería agradecerle de alguna forma, pero este no se dejaba.

—Si, lo sé, pero me da miedo lastimarte. —Otra vez esa tonta escusa, ¡¿Qué parte de "es normal entre dos hombres" no entendía?! Si tanto era su miedo, que lo dejara ser activo, pero claro, la ultima vez que le propuso eso, Akashi se negó rotundamente.

Tetsuya se separo del más alto, yendo al asiento del copiloto, mientras cruzaba sus brazos algo encolerizado, con un puchero compuesto en sus labios.

—Prende el auto. —Ordeno, haciendo que Akashi simplemente obedeciera, aunque era el quien siempre daba las ordenes, su amado parecía enojado, y seria mejor no llevarle la contraria.

— ¿A donde quieres ir, Tetsuya? —Cuestionó, mientras conducía a fuera del estacionamiento.

—Iremos a una tienda que te va a gustar. —Le dijo, aunque algo en su tono tenia una pizca de malicia casi invisible, mezclándose con su linda sonrisa de ángel y sus bellos rasgos algo femeninos, una de las causas por las que se había enamorado de él. Otra era el ser la única persona que conocía y se atrevía a ser así, tan insensible, como si poco le importara su estatus.

Aun recordaba como lo conoció en ese restaurante de calle, por el que paso simplemente por curiosidad, entrando a aquel lugar para ver como los meseros corrían de un lado a otro al ser la hora más trascurrida por los estudiantes universitarios de aquel sector. Por un momento dejo de ver a las personas, así despistandose de lo que le iba a ocurrir. De repente, aquella pequeña sombra choco con él tirándole toda la comida encima, tapándolo en alimentos que nunca comería en su vida. Si, estaba encolerizado por ello, ¿cómo no estarlo? ¿Acaso no sabían quien era? Pero todos esos pensamientos se olvidaron al notar de quien se trataba, ese pequeño que prácticamente le había arrancado el corazón y hecho que dudara de su heterosexualidad.

Aun así, no fue un encuentro específicamente hermoso, a Tetsuya lo despidieron por tirarle la comida, haciendo que este enfureciera con Akashi. ¿Por qué si el le tiro la comida? Bueno, también tuvo parte de la culpa, no debió quedarse parado en medio del restaurante mirando a la nada como un lunático.

Después de eso se separaron, sin compartir correos ni nada parecido, pero quedando con ese vacío. La forma en la que se volvieron a encontrar, más que curiosa, fue realmente cómica.

Ambos estaban en una de esas dichosas paginas para conseguir pareja. Kuroko porque ya tenia tiempo para salir con alguien, pero los que habían estado tras él ya habían conseguido pareja. Akashi por mero aburrimiento, además que necesitaba algo o alguien con quien entretenerse, nunca pensó que aquella que seria su distracción fuese un hombre, y ante nada aquel del que había quedado flechado en el restaurante.

Río suave cuando recordó eso, llamando la atención de Kuroko.

— ¿Paso algo? —Arqueo una ceja.

—Solo recordaba como nos conocimos. —Sonrio, recibiendo una misma sonrisa del más bajo, para el cual ese momento de su encuentro fue lo más vergonzoso que le ocurrió, le había hablado de forma altanera a alguien que ni siquiera conocía. Nunca lo olvidará.

 **—** **3—**

— ¿Q-qué es esto? —Habia quedado en shock al entrar al lugar que Tetsuya le indico en el camino.

Bien si era sospechoso que los vidrios del local estuvieran poralizados para así no lograr ver adentro, pero nunca pensó que se tratara de, nada más y nada menos, que una _Sex Shop._ Aquel lugar donde personas adultas con gustos sexuales, algo sadomasoquistas, compraran dichosos juguetes para su excite. Bueno, él se incluía, había comprado algunos artefactos en lugares como esos, pero nunca pensó que alguien virgen como Kuroko, le emocionaran ese tipo de cosas, haciendo nuevamente que pensara que tal vez Tetsuya no era virgen. El menor se dirigió a una de las vendedoras que comenzó a darle algunos accesorios que podrían gustarle. Era bueno saber esos gustos, era algo que tenían en común aunque el pelirrojo fuera más un "pervertido de closet".

—Mira, mira, Akashi-kun. —Llamo el menor, atrayendo la mirada perdida del pelirrojo. —Nya. —Intento imitar a un gato japones, mientras sostenía en su cabeza unas orejas de ese minino.

No pudo evitar tener intensas ganas de cogerlo ahí y ahora, era como imposible aguantarse a la ternura de un universitario con cuerpo tan pequeño y pálido; era su debilidad aquel chico, a pesar de ser hombre, era la cosa más hermosa que conoció, hasta le podía ganar a una de las falsas y bellas mujeres con las que salio, en cualquier aspecto, tanto físico como los sentimientos, que claramente de Kuroko eran reales, a decir verdad cuando se conocieron el pequeño no tenia ni la más mínima idea de quien se trataba.

Se acerco a la vitrina, observando algunos accesorios de sadomasoquismo que se exponían en ella, mientras su amante miraba más cosas tiernas que le pasaba una mujer en el mostrador.

— ¿Le puedo ayudar en algo? —Se acerco un hombre al pelirrojo, ofreciendo su ayuda si es que acaso buscaba algo, con una sonrisa que le pagaban sus jefes, ya que si fuera por este, actuaría común y corriente. — ¿Es su novio? —Cuestiono, al ver como el mayor miraba al pequeño Tetsuya hablar con la mujer, mientras alho los hacia reír. No respondió, solo volvió a mirar al vendedor. —Es bastante lindo. —Comento, dándole esa sensación a Akashi que solo sentía cuando los amigos de Tetsuya lo cogían de forma muy cariñosa: celos. Uh, si que lo eran, aunque solo fuese un comentario, tenia celos de que alguien más pensara eso.

— ¿Perdón? —Arqueo una ceja, volviendo a mirar al vendedor, con algo de enojo que quería ocultar. Si que era estúpida la razón por la que se puso celoso, pero no podía evitarlo, que otro hombre pensara así de su novio.

—Hehe. Tranquilo, no soy activo. —Ahora no estaba celoso, sólo sorprendido y confundido de que alguien con esa orientación sexual fuera tan abierto en ello. Tal vez porque se dio cuenta de su relación. — ¿Necesita ayuda en algo? —Bueno, ya que tenia la presencia de un vendedor, que por cierto sabía de esas cosas, aprovecharía para preguntar algo, que seguramente, nunca olvidaría.

—Usted sabe, ¿Cómo se tiene sexo con otro hombre?

 **—** **4—**

Al final terminaron comprando varias cosas, aunque solo por parte de Akashi, el pequeño sólo compro algo que mantenía en secreto del contrario, ayudando a que sintiera más intriga de que se trataba.

Entraron al enorme apartamento de Akashi, llegando directamente al cuarto del pelirrojo, donde a veces se quedaba Tetsuya, sólo para dormir, claro esta que no podían hacer nada más.

—Tetsuya, ¿qué traes ahí? —Pregunto, ya lo suficientemente curioso, no lo dejaba ver que traía en aquella pequeña bolsita, como si fuera algo solo para él, en cambio Akashi si había comprado algunas cosas para el beneficio de ambos.

—Esperame. —Rapidamente se dirigió al baño privado de Akashi, junto a la bolsa que guardaba con tanto celo del pelirrojo.

Bueno, ahora que tenia esos minutos a solas, debía sacar lo que el vendedor le aconsejo para el sexo con el mismo genero. Fue extraña la conversación, pero al menos en ningún momento el muchacho se río, solamente dio un bufo de gracia.

Saco lo que había guardado en su bolsa, siendo estos objetos algunas lociones para dilatar, un manual de ello, y algunos objetos de su preferencia sexual sadomasoquista, que seguramente no usaría, pero no le costaba nada comprarlos.

—Se lo incomodo que es para ti que yo sea hombre. —Salio del baño, atrayendo la mirada de Akashi algo sorprendido. —Y bueno, es-esto es solo mientras te acostumbras. —Comento algo avergonzado por la forma en que vestía, la verdad es que no le agradaba lucir de esa forma, pero si era por el pelirrojo, estaría bien.

Akashi no podía formular palabras, se veía completamente lindo, y claro, siempre había comparado el pequeño cuerpo de Tetsuya con el de una mujer pero verlo así. Estaba vestido con lencería femenina, color negro y rojo, algo irónico, ya que el "Aka" significaba rojo y el "Guro/Kuro" negro. Con sus manos intentaba tapar un poco la ropa interior, halando del corset para taparse; intentaba no mirar a Akashi, seguramente le daría vergüenza el ver como este reía de alguna forma, era hombre, no debia vestir así, pero lo hacia por aquel que amaba, que era heterosexual, y deseaba poder tenerlo sin lastimarlo.

—Tet-Tetsuya. —Fue lo único que pudo decir, en realidad estaba pasmado con la imagen frente a sus ojos. Lo estaba haciendo por él, para sentirse mejor, para no pensar cosas que pudieran hacerle daño. Eso era... Conmovedor.

—Se que seguramente no parezco a las mujeres hermosas con las que hayas salido. —Se acercó un poco al pelirrojo, algo nervioso por el aire frío del cuarto, debido a que estaba apagada la calefacción. —Pero yo... —No termino de hablar, ya estaba enrollado en los brazos del mayor, que al ser más grande le cubrían por completo el cuerpo, dandole del calor corporal que tanto necesitaba.

—Te ves hermoso. —Susurro al oído contrario. —No tenias que hacer esto por mi. —Tomo la barbilla del más bajo, besandole las mejillas, para continuar a los labios, y terminar bajando por el cuello de este, dejando algunas marcas con suavidad de no dañarlo, ni hacer que sintiera dolor de alguna forma.

—Tu no podías con mi imagen de hombre, así que... —Comento, sin evitar que el pelirrojo devorara su cuello pálido, llenándolo de marcas que se tornaban moradas al pasar a otro lugar.

—No, no era por eso que no podía. —Lo agarro por la cintura, tomándolo de la espalda para atraerlo más a su cuerpo. —Me da miedo lastimarte, no sé que haría sin ti en mi vida. —Se acerco a mirarlo a los ojos, mientras le tomaba la barbilla, acercándolo a él.

—No me lastima-... —Antes de lograr terminar sonó el teléfono de Akashi, sacando a ambos de aquella bella situación en la que habían quedado.

El pelirrojo saco su celular para responderlo, pero antes que pudiera contestar la llamada, Tetsuya le tomo el aparato electrónico, quitándole la tapa y luego la pila, para que así no pudieran entrar llamadas a la hora de hacerlo.

—Hoy solo vas a verme a mi. ¿Bien? —Dijo el pequeño, acercándose al teléfono fijo del cuarto, para desconectar el cable, así tampoco seria un peligro. —Ya no podrás usar esto como excusa.

—No lo haré. —Se acerco al más bajo, tomándolo nuevamente de la cintura, para volver a la posición que tenían antes.

Tetsuya sonrió satisfecho, guiando al mayor a la cama, que era algo grande, perfecta para que ambos pudieran hacer todo lo que se viniera en sus mentes mientras hacían el amor, y tal vez más cosas, revolcándose deseando más.

—Espera. Yo también tengo algo para ti. —Alargo su mano hasta la mesita de noche donde había colocado las cosas para la noche de sexo que iban a tener. Tomo un frasco trasparente lleno de un liquido de igual color al frasco, con burbujas en algunos lados.

— ¿Para dilatar? —Preguntó, acostado en la cama con sus ojos mirando al pelirrojo que estaba encima de él. No pensaba que nuevamente intentarían usar eso, era innecesario, podían usar saliva, o simplemente sin dilatar, aunque estaba consciente de que eso le dolería, y mucho que si le dolería.

El pelirrojo vertió un poco de este liquido en la parte baja de Tetsuya, olvidándose que antes debía pedirle que le abriera las piernas para que así alcanzara a cubrir su entrada. Kuroko, al darse cuenta de este error, se abrió de piernas, sin vergüenza alguna de ello, por el contrario Akashi nunca había visto tan bien esa parte del más bajo. Era su pequeña entrada, algo roja que se notaba en medio del interior femenino que llevaba, este al parecer solo cubría su miembro, mas no su entrada.

—Mira. —El pequeño tomo la mano del mayor, llevando esta al lugar más sagrado de su cuerpo, haciendo que con la mano de Akashi tocara su entrada. —Toca ahí.

—Es pequeña. —Comento, solo dando roces encima de ella, sin entrar de alguna forma.

—Hahaha. —Rio el menor, tapando un poco sus risitas, mientras permanecía algo ruborizado por aquel toque. —Claro que lo es, soy virgen, nadie a tocado ese lugar. —Sonrio, intentando calmar el nerviosismo de Seijuuro, que tocaba cada vez un poco más intentando meter uno de sus dedos con ayuda del liquido.

Logro introducir la punta de su dedo, mirando la reacción de Tetsuya. Había temblado un poco, esa era una sensación nueva para él, para ambos, dando un quejido suave, ahogándolo en su garganta para no asustar al pelirrojo.

— ¿Te dolió? —Pregunto preocupado al haber alcanzado a oír el quejido.

—S-si, se siente bien. —Ayudo con su mano a meter un poco más profundo el primer dedo de Akashi. —Por favor, no te preocupes. Si haces esto no dolerá cuando lo metas.

Seijuuro suspiro pesado, moviendo un poco el único dedo que mantenía en el interior del más bajo, aumentando un poco al notar que su pequeño estaba tranquilo, jadeando suave para controlar su respiración.

—O-otro. —Gimió, sorprendiendo al pelirrojo que antes no lo había escuchado así. Era realmente hermoso, quería oír más, deseaba oír más aquellas quejas que el provocaba con sus dedos, ver más sus lascivas expresiones al meter un poco más profundo el dedo que tenia. —No te preo-... —Antes que pudiera terminar, el es fundó dedo que había pedido entro a él, sin necesidad de calmarlo, solamente entro con ayuda del otro que abría espacio.

Comenzó a moverlos, más rápido que el dedo anterior, más profundo y con movimientos nuevos como abrirlos y cerrarlos en el interior de Kuroko. Ya no tenia tanto miedo de lastimarlo, quería oírlo, oír sus quejas, gemidos y jadeos; le excitaba de sobremanera, aun sabiendo que quien los hacia era un muchacho, un hombre.

—Ahg. —Gimoteo, pasando una de sus manos por su corset, hasta llegar a una de sus tetillas, que se encontraban levantadas por los movimientos en su interior. Tomo una de estas con sus dedos, comenzando a moverla él mismo, pellizcando un poco con sus dedos.

Akashi, que noto esto, sonrió con algo de malicia, dirigiéndose a este lugar, para lamerlo como si se tratase del de una mujer, pero a diferencia este tenia una gran sensibilidad para Kuroko, demasiada diría él. Con solo eso, logró escuchar aun más alto esos quejidos que estaba deseando escuchar, mientras notaba lo ruborizado que estaba Tetsuya, mientras salivaba debido a la excitación que comenzaba a sentir.

Un tercer dedo penetro su interior, aumentando con ello el movimiento en su entrada, desvaneciéndose del placer que estaba sintiendo, lagrimeando lujuria, incitando a su novio con sus gemidos.

Sintió el interior de Tetsuya jalar sus dedos, como pidiendo que llegaran más profundo, mientras los apretaba impidiendo que se abrieran en él. Ah, no sabia que un hombre podía tener esas reacciones tan bellas, y mucho menos que podía tener tres dedos en su interior sin dolor ni nada parecido, o pues si sentía dolor, pero era cegado por la lujuria que le hacia sentir, succionandole los pezones y entrando de forma atrevida al interior.

—A-Akashi-kun. E-entra. —Pidio el más bajo, agarrándose con fuerza de las sabanas, esperando que Akashi entrara en él, para darle el placer más dulce que podía desear. El pelirrojo se quedo pensando unos minutos, en realidad quería quedarse así, sin hacerle mucho daño a Kuroko, una cosa eran sus dedos, otra su miembro, que era una clara diferencia de tamaño.

—Así estas bien. —Dijo el pelirrojo, dejando por un momento sus movimientos, y sacando sus dedos del interior contrario.

—Ah, claro que no. Tu me vas a penetrar, quieras o no. —El menor, rápidamente, con su poca fuerza a comparación de la contraria, lo puso abajo de él, quedando Tetsuya encima de la entrepierna del pelirrojo, moviéndose un poco en él. —No vamos a parar hasta que lleguemos al final. —Dijo, completamente serio, bajando sus manos al pantalón del mayor.

Akashi simplemente no sabia como reaccionar a lo hecho por su novio, era bastante atrevido de la parte de Tetsuya, pero a la vez fue sorprendente, en realidad no iba a dejar pasar ese momento.

Al terminar Kuroko de bajar el pantalón de Seijuuro junto a los bóxer, acaricio con su manita la punta del miembro del pelirrojo, nunca lo había visto, la verdad nunca habían llegado tan lejos, por eso no iba a dejar perder eso, tenian que hacerlo, llegar hasta el final.

Tetsuya levanto un poco su cuerpo, poniendo el miembro del contrario bajo su entrada, para auto-penetrarse cada vez que se dejaba caer por la fuerza de gravedad. Solto un quejido al sentir la punta del miembro contrario en su interior, sollozando un poco debido a la fuerza que había ejercido.

—Te esta doliendo. —Aviso el pelirrojo, preocupado al ver llorar a su novio, pero te la que decir también que estaba excitado por el movimiento del menor.

—N-no, se siente bien. —Tomo la mano del pelirrojo, pasándola por su rostro, lamiendo los dedos del contrario, mientras acariciaba con ella sus propios belfos que se encontraban algo rojos, llenos de saliva por la excitación, mirando con sus ojos nublados por la lujuria que sentía. —Akashi-kun se siente bien en mi interior.

Seijuuro no podia aguantar más, ya estaba seguro que no sentía dolor, y aunque tuviera miedo de lastimarlo, el éxtasis que comenzaba a sentir era más fuerte que cualquier pensamiento lógico y coordinado que podía tener en ese momento. Lo lastimaría, lo haría llorar, seguramente no podría caminar; pero no interesaba ya, necesitaba sentir más esa placentera sensación. En otras palabras, aquel virgen se sentía demasiado bien, como si intentara tragarle el miembro, o deseara ser penetrado con todo. Bien, pues así lo haría.

Tomó el cuerpo del más bajo desde la cadera, hundiéndolo de una sola estocada en su miembro, por completo, quedando todo en el interior de Tetsuya. El menor simplemente quedo en shock, no pensó que eso pasaría, además que llego a lo que podría llamar "su limite" quedando allí, con sus ojos abiertos cual platos, con lágrimas en ellos, y su espalda arqueada debido al fuerte golpe en su entrada.

— ¡Ahg! —Grito, agarrándose con sus uñas del abdomen de Akashi, rasgando un poco de él.

Sin previo aviso, Akashi comenzó a moverse en el interior de Tetsuya, embistiéndolo con más fuerza cada vez, mientras le movía el cuerpo al más bajo con sus manos, al este estar un poco agotado y dolorido por el fuerte golpe. Pero ya no se detendría, debía penetrarlo más, deseaba llegar más a fondo, donde el pequeño ya no aguantara el éxtasis.

—Ahg. A-Aka... Me... —No pudo terminar de hablar, eyaculando en la ropa interior que llevaba puesta, mojándole un poco el pecho al pelirrojo. Tetsuya cayo en el pecho del mayor, exhausto por lo que acababa de hacer, provocando a la bestia. Aun así, Akashi no se detuvo, continuo devorando al pequeño, llegando a aquel éxtasis que tanto quería.

Abrió con sus manos un poco más las piernas del más bajo, así para penetrarlo con mayor fuerza, llegando a tocarle ese infame punto donde antes no había sido tocado. El peli celeste sintió el presemen de Seijuuro llenar un poco de su interior, asustándose inmediatamente. No podía ser verdad, se había olvidado de usar el anticonceptivo.

—N-no eyacules adentro. —Avisó algo tarde, ya Akashi estaba llegando al éxtasis en su interior, inundándolo de aquel jugo espermático que se sentía algo tibio en él, dando un escalofrío en su interior. Se sentía bien, demasiado bien para ser su primera vez, era como estar lleno de Seijuuro, aunque al principio no quería tener que retenerlo, ahora deseaba más esa sensación, permaneciendo acostado en el cuerpo de su amante, sin salir aun del miembro de Akashi.

 _Al siguiente día, Tetsuya no fue a la universidad, y no fue precisamente por no poder caminar._

 _By: naomiatikawa_


End file.
